Confederate Small Arms and Equipment
=Infantry Weapons= Service Pistols Colt Single Action Revolver Arguably one of the oldest weapons still in service in the Confederate arsenal today, the CSAR, also known as the Peacemaker, made its debut in 1873. It served in the US Military until 1892, when it was finally replaced. The factories stopped Peacemaker production in the late 1940s, but by then over 360,000 Peacemakers have rolled off the lines. It is still immensely popular today among hunters, as the enormous .45 cal bullet can kill a deer with one or two well placed shots, or in the case of the Confederates, a fully-grown man. In fact, it even outmatches modern pistols in terms of sheer power due to its longer barrel, although it does tend to have recoil and accuracy issues. Peacemakers also have the advantage of being cheap and relatively easy to obtain. Most of the current CSARs in service today were obtained through a simple stroll down the lane to the neighbourhood antique gun store, having a friendly chat with the storeowner and purchasing the revolver for "hunting" purposes. Ammunition is also a non-issue, as modern .45 cal bullets can be used without significant issues, although period ammunition does tend to pack a little more punch. Peacemakers are exceedingly popular among Mortar Infantry, who find their power and short-range capabilities useful as a self defense weapon when the enemy gets too close for comfort. However, other areas of the Confederate military have not taken to it as enthusiastically, instead preferring faster-firing, more user friendly modern equivalents. MK23 .45 cal Silenced Pistol The MK23 is a masterpiece created by Confederate mechanics. Only recently developed in 1968, the MK23 boasts immense stopping power with its large .45 cal bullet, and has a generous magazine size of 15 to boot. The entire package was made to be compact and easy to stow away, allowing for it to be slipped unseen past Allied patrols. An optional add-on silencer also suppressed firing sounds by 80%, making it far easier for troops to pick off single Allied personnel without drawing attention to themselves. The MK23 is also made to be extremely durable, a wise decision, seeing the conditions the Confederates keep their weapons in. MK23s are usually made by small workshops sympathetic to the Confederates, which create a number of unassuming parts, which are then delivered to the client. The gun can then be assembled from its respective parts by experienced hands without too much hassle. However, they are expensive to make, requiring rather precise machining and high-strength plastic to manufacture. Each MK23 is estimated to cost as much as three M1911s, while delivering the same punch. With average Confederate troops unable to fully utilize the MK23's astonishing accuracy at ranges well past 100 yards, it would be foolish to issue it en masse. Instead, only Delta Rangers and experienced Marksmen are equipped with these pistols (although the Marksmen promptly forgot about them). The Rangers use these weapons with devastating effects, firing from well concealed firing positions without exposing their location. A single well positioned Delta Ranger could take out an entire Allied patrol unit before they even realise that he is there, assuming that there are no Attack Dogs of course. S&S Huntmaster revolver To the Confederates when the good old Colt peacemaker just isn't powerful enough there's the Samuel & Slaughter Hunts master revolver. Possibly the most powerful as well as the largest double action revolver ever made, this massive sidearm is chambered in the old but still ridiculously powerful .45-70 government round. It is capable of dropping just about any wild animal (let alone a person) in one well-placed shot, hence the name Hunts master. However, there are obvious drawbacks. The recoil of the revolver is so massive the shooter must have a literal death grip on the gun to avoid taking a coma-inducing knock to the face. Even in experienced hands, prolonged usage causes sore or spring wrists. Also, the cylinder can only chamber five rounds due to the massive size of the .45-70 government round. This problem is slightly alleviated by the fact that the gun comes with a quick load swing out cylinder and a pair speed loaders. Despite the advantage of its raw stopping power, the difficulty in using the S&S Hunts master revolver and the fact that the Hunts master is an expensive high-end revolver made for professional hunters means that they are most often found in the hands of high ranking Confederate officers, who consider it a lifesaver in the event the Allied Peacekeepers come busting down your door. Colt M1911 Service Pistol The colt 1911 was originally developed, built and tested by John Moses Browning, the greatest gunsmith ever in the history of the United States. This was originally meant for the United States Armed Forces and entered service when the United States entered World War 1. When the war was over many of these pistols went into storage or on the civilian market. When World War 2 broke out many of these were brought back out, fixed up and became the main sidearm for the allied forces. It saw very extensive service throughout the conflict and distinguished itself as a reliable, easy to use pistol. Once the war was over they went back into storage where they remained for the remaining years... until the confederates got hold of them. Many were usable, but there was not much use for it as it was mostly replaced by the Mk23 pistol and also there was a problem with the stock of .45 caliber ammunition. This has been restricted use for special forces, officers in the confederacy or high ranking members. Service Rifles Springfield 1903 Back in the days of WWI, the Springfield and other bolt action rifles were standard for infantry. The Springfield was the main service weapon in the American armies, just as the main rifle for the British was the Lee-Enfield and the Germans the Mauser G98. In service, the Springfield became prized for accuracy and reliability. With a five round magazine and chambered to fire the .30-06 Springfield cartridge, a trained rifleman could maintain a rate of fire of 15 rounds per min. Following the First World War, the American military undertook research into semi-automatic weapons such as the failed Pedersen and the later and more successful M-1 Garand. When the Soviets launched their invasion, the Springfield was displaced somewhat by the German Kar 98k, although American soldiers would continue to use the Springfield M1903, even as the newer Garand supplanted it. By the end of the war, however, the Springfield was obsolete as a service rifle, with the introduction of the faster firing assault rifles, which were far better suited to the ranges at which most combat took place. However, the Springfield continued to serve on. The M1 Garand, though usable for sniping, had several problems. Assault rifles produced too much recoil. That left the Springfield. Even before the end of the Second World War, soldiers were already using the Springfield and other bolt action rifles in the capacity of sniper rifles. Sometime after the war, the British Hesketh-Prichard Sniper Training School cemented its place as the premier school for training snipers, and so the redesigned Lee-Enfield sniper rifle became the weapon of choice for Allied snipers, or rather, marksmen. Still, there were those who continued to use the Springfield throughout the course of WWIII in a marksmanship role. Of the rest of the some 3 million or more Springfield 1903 rifles that were sitting and gathering dust in armouries, what of them? It was decided in between the wars to put the rifles up for commercial sale, which disposed of the rifles, gave the citizens a weapon to defend themselves with in the event that the Soviets invaded America, and also at the same time to earn a tidy source of revenue. Rifles were also disposed into the hands of the people by various other means, and so the result was that when the Confederates rebelled, they found themselves with an overabundance of Springfield rifles. The ARM-12 was nearly as commonplace and somewhat better at the ranges where combat usually took place, and if more rifles were needed, there were always M-1s available for conversion to ARM-12 standard, so most Minutemen opted for that instead. However, when many Tennesseans defected to the Confederate cause, they brought with them their well honed shooting skills and many Springfield rifles. Though a few voices suggested they be armed with more modern weapons, this did not come to pass, in part because the Springfield was already well suited to the needs of long range sniping. As such, most Confederate marksmen employ Springfields in battle, though there are also a number of marksmen who also employ other weapons, depending on their personal preferences. Jimmy Cricket Personal Carbine A strange footnote in the history of firearms the Jimmy Cricket Personal Carbine has the distinction of being the last firearm ever produced for the mail order market before ordering and receiving guns in the mail was outlawed in America just after the end of WW2 the Jimmy cricket is a simple lever action carbine usually chambered in the .40 S&W round although less popular modes chambered in .38 special or .45 ACP also exist. Despite being pretty much of average in just about every way for a lever action rifle the Jimmy crickets one outstanding feature is its durability. As are matter-of-fact the Jimmy cricket is so durable that can probably give the Soviet ADK-45 a run for its money in the robust rifle department. It was this durability that made the cricket insanely popular to inhabitants of the Rocky Mountains and American Southwest where the where the conditions would be extremely harsh on other firearms. As such up until mail-order guns were outlawed nearly all of the 30,000 cricket rifles ended up in the deserts and mountains of the American West where they were popular with ranchers and prospectors for self-defense and fending off unfriendly wildlife(or allied patrols). The robust nature of the Jimmy Cricket makes it well suited to harsh conditions, which makes it a favorite of Confederate Tunnel Rats for their ease of use in the narrow passages and corridors. ARM-12 Rangemaster Rifle Due to the Confederate Continental Army's decentralised nature, there is no single weapon fielded as standard-issue by the Minutemen. Nevertheless, the ARM-12 has earned itself the distinction of being the weapon most commonly associated with 'Johnny Reb'. A variation of the Rangemaster 14, which in turn was derived from the legendary M-1 Garand, the ARM-12, like its ancestors, packs an considerable punch, firing powerful 7.62mm bullets downrange with excellent accuracy. Unlike the M-1, however, the Rangemaster has a 20-round magazine, compared to the Garand's 8 rounds. Additionally, the ARM-12 also sports a full automatic setting, though most Minutemen prefer to use the semi-automatic setting, due to the difficulty of maintaining control on full auto and also to minimise ammunition wastage, given the problems the Confederates often face in trying to acquire ammunition. The Confederates are practically swimming in Rangemaster 14s waiting to be converted to ARM-12s. During WWIII, the sale of Rangemasters was made legal, to help arm potential partisans and civilian populations in case of a Soviet attack. In addition, when Japan invaded Los Angeles, the Allies distributed over 100,000 of these rifles to the local population in an attempt to wage a guerrilla war against the Empire. Since then, many of these have fallen into Confederate hands, providing them with a generous supply of the weapons. Admittedly, the ARM-12 cannot compare with the MX-15 or ADK-45 in close range firefights; the weapon is extremely difficult to control when fired on the automatic setting, due to the heavy recoil of the powerful 7.62mm round and high rate of fire of almost 400 rpm (rounds per minute). Nevertheless, the ARM-12 is highly popular among Confederate Minuteman, who prize it for its accuracy, high powered rounds, and range. Machine Guns Browning M2 .50 cal Heavy Machine Gun Since its introduction in WWI, over a million Browning M2s have been produced, of which over 250,000 of which continue to serve in the US military. Now, it also serves the cause of the Confederates, laying down walls of lead to chase oppressors out of the country. Like the Allies, the Confederates literally deploy the M2 everywhere. From Rangers to Jacksons, Sky Fortresses and pillboxes, the M2's mark can been seen all over the Confederate military. With the Allies no longer keeping tabs on their M2s, having made way too many of them to keep track, obtaining M2s has become relatively easy for the Confederates. Not only do raids of Allied warehouses uncover more Brownings than the thieves can carry, but international suppliers such as International Inc and the Syndicate are more than willing to sell them for under $200 apiece. Ammunition is even less of an issue, with 12.7mm ammunition being available directly from the suppliers on the market and by other legal means. Shotguns Winchester 1878 Double Barrel Shotgun The Winchester 1878 is a double barrel, break-open shotgun originally developed and made in 1878. It is relatively compact, being only 25 inches long, as compared to the 32.75 inches of the Enforcer. The 1878 fires high power 8 gauge ammunition, ranging from buckshot to slugs. The powerful round can stop a civilian car with a single shot or to level an entire fireteam with two loud blasts. However, the gun does have several flaws. The recoil of the gun is similar to that of the Grummond-8, and unlike Peacekeepers, the operator does not have recoil absorbing armour. The gun's poor aiming sights and short barrel also add to its accuracy problems, making it a highly situational weapon. As a result of its flaws, the Allies have not banned it from being sold in gun stores, thinking that it would be difficult to field in a modern battle, where engagements occur at 100 m or more. Thus, the Confederates are able to get their hands on ample supplies of Winchester 1878s. In addition, the Confederates also have been known to build these weapons by themselves, as the assembly process is easy and straightforward. The ammunition for the weapon however, is much harder to obtain, as the Allies have heavily restricted sales of 8 gauge ammunition. Thus, the burden of supplying ammunition falls mainly on the shoulders of the Thieves, who are told to take as much Grummond-8 ammunition as they can every time they break into a weapons depot, even prioritizing them over the Grummond-8s themselves. Thus, due to the ammunition shortage and inherent flaws of the weapon, the Winchester 1878 is usually only employed by Mechanics as a self-defense weapon when enemies get past their allies and come too close for comfort. It also gives them a door breaching weapon as they do not have the hinge charges carried by Allied engineers, or the crude but effective sledgehammers used by Soviet engineers. It also comes in handy in warding off dogs and other enemies as they make a break for a structure. Anti Tank Weapons Wz. 42 Anti Tank Rifle A Polish designed and built weapon, the Wz. 42 was one of the many anti tank rifles that comprised the majority of anti tank weapons before the introduction of the RDM-9 Rocket Launcher. A massive 20mm rifle, the rifle quickly gained a reputation for its accuracy, penetration and range, as well as for its size and weight, resulting in it being given the nickname of "Elephant Gun". Unfortunately for the Polish, the advances made in armour technology even prior to the Second World War had already made anti tank rifles obsolete. This was demonstrated all too well when the Soviets began their invasion of Europe and communist tanks rolled into Poland on their way to conquest. The Wz. 42, the best and most modern anti tank weapon in the Polish army, couldn't hope to penetrate the Soviet Anvil Heavy Tank's frontal armour, though soldiers did have more success when they used the rifles to attack the less protected rear. Poland was quickly overrun by the Soviet forces, and fleeing Polish soldiers brought with them large quantities of Polish military equipment, including several thousand Wz. 42. Though anti tank rifles were completely outclassed by the newer and vastly more effective rocket launchers in the anti tank role, they continued to serve with Allied forces for much of the war, as there simply weren't enough RDM-9s to go around, and many units had to make do with other weapons. In addition, some anti tank rifles were repurposed for other roles. The Wz. 42, as some would discover, while struggling against the heavy armour of Soviet tanks, still performed well against thinner skinned vehicles and was excellent for long range sniping and tank harassment. As more and more RDM-9s became available, these were the roles that Wz. 42s increasingly fell into, as the Allies began their push to retake Soviet occupied territory. With the end of the war, the entire inventory of Allied anti tank rifles were retired. The decision made sense. After all, rocket launchers weighed less than anti tank rifles and had very little recoil compared to the massive blowback of anti tank rifles, yet had greater penetration and destructive power than the largest of such weapons. Upon retirement, several Wz. 42s went to war museums, but most were simply placed in storage. The Confederates were able to acquire the weapon, however, more than a decade after its retirement. When the Confederates were still scrounging around for any equipment they could use, a Confederate raid broke into a warehouse containing a large cache of Wz. 42s. (Later, Allied officials would be asking why Polish rifles were placed into storage in the USA) Though they were far from sufficient to equip the entire Confederate army (most of whom would have gone for the far more numerous and effective RDM-76), one WWII veteran suggested giving them to Confederate marksmen, having remembered their usefulness in sniping roles. No one else objected, seeing as it would give the marksmen a means to defend themselves against vehicles and that nobody else wanted them. It wasn't too difficult to acquire more of these weapons whenever the Confederates found themselves with a shortage of them; there was no shortage of arms dealers ready to provide such equipment to the rebel group. Now, pretty much every Confederate marksman carries this weapon, in addition to their Springfield's, and use it for the same roles so many used it for in the latter stages of WWII; that of tank harassment and long range sniping, though marksmen must set their weapons down before they fire them, lest they wish to suffer the same fate as so many Flak Troopers. Grenades EX-41 Pump Action Grenade Launcher The EX-41 was a pump action grenade launcher originally developed in an attempt to replace the single shot M79 "Blooper". Developed by the Allied Naval Weapons Centre at China Lake, the EX-41 was intended for use in the Allied Marines. Compared to the single shot, break action M79, the EX-41 was designed with a three round tubular magazine, which combined with its pump action design allowed the user to fire 15 grenades in a minute. While the EX-41 used a 40mm grenade like the "Blooper", it was intended that it use neither the high velocity 40x53mm nor the low velocity 40x46mm (itself used in the M79 and other grenade launchers), but rather a hybrid design of the two, one that offered superior range when compared to the 40x46mm without the considerably greater recoil of the 40x53mm. However, due to various technical problems, the idea was eventually scrapped, while the designers reworked the design for the 40x46mm. The design was finalised soon enough, and the Allies prepared to put into full production. However, as luck would have it, the South Africans chose this time to reveal the MM-2 multiple grenade launcher. Boasting a six round magazine, a semi automatic mechanism, and compatibility with a then newly developed 40x51mm grenade (in this way succeeded where the EX-41 had failed) that offered superior range without the full recoil of the 40x53mm, the MM-2 proved superior to the EX-41 in combat, and furthermore, could be produced for a reasonable cost. The entire design was quickly phased out in favour of the MM-2, but not before a number of EX-41s were produced. With no possible use for them, the Allies consigned them to storage. When the Confederates eventually broke into the warehouses where these weapons were being stored, they quickly realised that it was superior to the M79 grenade launchers they possessed. While there were too few grenade launchers to supplant the M79 entirely, nevertheless these pieces have been found in the hands of Continental Army personnel, as well as some of the better equipped Militia, such as the Amazons. Other Weapons M143 "Red-Eye" Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher By the end of the Second World War, aircraft were more powerful than ever. Thanks to the jet engine, aircraft could fly higher and faster than before, making them harder to shoot down. Not only that, but they were more lethal than ever, thanks to the development of new types of ordnance. Countering the advancements in aircraft technology were the advances in anti-aircraft technology made by both the Soviets and the Allies. In the case of the Allies, one of the results of these advances is the "Red-Eye" surface-to-air missile launcher, first introduced in 1960. A shoulder launched guided missile equipped with an infrared sensor, the "Red-Eye" is a man-portable air-defence system designed to provide infantry with protection from enemy aircraft. In trials, the weapon proved performed effectively against low flying aircraft, though it lacks the fuel to deal with aircraft flying at higher altitudes. Though the Peacekeepers prefer the multirole Javelin missile launcher, the effectiveness of the "Red-Eye" has seen that it continues to be employed by many Allied countries for air defence, including the United States, which has proven to be advantageous to the growing Confederate rebellion. Through a wide variety of methods, the Confederates have come into possession of a large stockpile of "Red-Eye" missile launchers, providing the Confederates with a much needed advantage against Allied air superiority. Liberator Mortar Designed by Confederate weapon designers, the Liberator Mortar was originally intended to provide the Confederates with hard-hitting, highly portable and easily concealable indirect fire munitions. The Liberator prioritizes mobility over all else, swapping out the heavy base plate and bipod for a much lighter aluminium tripod. To reduce weight further, aiming sights were removed, and the entire mortar is made collapsible for easy transportation. It is not unheard of to have Liberators that weight less than the shells they fire. The Liberator is able to fire 88mm mortar shells up to 3 miles down range, with devastating results. Used as an ambush weapon, it can devastate Allied infantry and light vehicle divisions with ease, and can also be used as an impromptu RPG launcher at closer ranges, although such usage is heavily discouraged due to the danger of dislocating joints. With an experienced crew of one man, the Liberator can fire a shell down range every 5 seconds, allowing even a small squad of Mortar Troopers to saturate an area with explosives. However, the Liberator is notoriously inaccurate due to its lack of sights and aim adjustments. The fact that almost all Liberator Mortars are home made from mail delivered plans further aggravates the problem, and usually results in a worrying tendency for shells to miss by over 300m just 2 miles out in inexperienced hands. During its initial deployment, Confederate troops learnt to fear the Liberator as much as their enemies, and to dive for cover whenever a Liberator Squad fires. Thus, the Liberator has been phrased out in exchange for the much much more accurate Ticonderoga Mortar and most Liberators have been melted down to make ammunition or the newer mortars. However, a few Mortar Trooper squads continue to use the Liberator. The lighter Liberator enables them to carry more shells and their mastery of the weapon means that they can place their shells just as accurately as the Ticonderoga squads. Ticonderoga Mortar The Ticonderoga Mortar is the successor to the Liberator Mortar. Similar to its predecessor, the Ticonderoga is mostly home-made, from plans obtained from Confederate weapon designers. However, some parts, such as the highly complex aiming sights, as well as the difficult to manufacture reinforced bipod, are also shipped along with the plans to help reduce inaccuracies caused by shoddy home manufacturing. The Ticonderoga differs from the Liberator in the sense that it emphasizes on accuracy. A heavy base plate, precision optical sights, a reinforced bipod and hand cranked aiming controls all served to make the Ticonderoga one of the most accurate Confederate Mortars around, but also have the unintended side effect of adding on to its weight. The Ticonderoga also packs a slightly bigger punch than the Liberator, firing larger 105mm shells that can even bust MBT grade armor. The longer barrel also increased the Ticonderoga's effective range to a whopping 4 miles, enabling the Mortar Infantry to fire from longer distances and minimize their chances of being spotted. New forms of ammunition have also been created to further augment the Ticonderoga's capabilities. For instance, a lightweight, phosphorous containing shell serves as a flare that can illuminates the battlefield at night, while special shells with tungsten penetrators that can bury into the ground upon impact, where they serve as land mines waiting to destroy any tank or vehicle unfortunate enough to drive over it. Since its deployment, the Ticonderoga has been an absolute success. The long range and supreme accuracy of the weapon platform far outweighs the disadvantages brought about by increased weight. In a mere few months, it became the "standard issue" weapon among the Mortar Infantry, turning them from harassment units into deadly fighting forces. D-6 Demolition Charge The act of making a demolition charge has always been tricky. It is a complex multi-step process that requires significant skill and effort to pull off. A single error can result in a dud, which would mean an escaped target. Add to that the harsh conditions in the field, with mud, water, sweat and grease as well as the constant threat of gunfire and it is easy to see how things can go wrong. Although Delta Rangers formally prepared their charges on the go, encounters with blasting caps getting covered in mud, water shorting out electronic timers and other such incidents have convinced most to use prefabricated charges instead. D-6 charges are generally made by Confederate sympathisers working out of garage workshops, though with parts and components supplied covertly by the Mediterranean Syndicate. Their main charge is a pound of C-4 explosive, which is detonated by two independent blasting caps, the redundancy ensuring that the explosive charge detonates even if one fails. They are linked to an electronic timer via wire, and the entire charge is encased in a waterproof plastic casing, with magnets attached to it for easy sticking to enemy vehicles and structures. The resulting explosion is powerful enough to seriously cripple or even destroy a tank, something which Amazons find extremely useful. A remotely detonated variant has also been developed, allowing Delta Rangers to mine key bridges and chokepoints, blowing them up as the Allies pass. Another variant sports a 2 kg explosive charge, and while too unwieldy to use against vehicles, Confederate Engineers employ it against enemy fortifications. The increased charge is more than enough to shatter reinforced concrete and bring down enemy defences, opening the way for the rest of the Confederate forces to swarm in and finish off the defenders. =Others= Some of the other weapons used in the confederate cause were either raided from allied scrapyards or storage areas. The confederates rarely have the space or luxury to manufacture their own equipment for the effort. Some of it dates back as far as the first world war, others more recently. However, with allies starting to pull more and more men to fight other fronts, the confederates are starting to get breathing room and start building their own weapons to compete with the other nations like the allies or the soviets. Hopefully, soon enough for the confederates. Ammunition Tracers Both the tracer rounds pulled from storage and those manufactured by Confederate workshops use sodium sulphate, the same manufactured by the US before and during WW2. There is no accepted doctrine for loading tracer rounds; more professional units prefer a five-in-one or four-in-one mix, with the final rounds of a magazine being all tracers to warn the users they are running out, while more ambush-oriented units will forgo tracers altogether. Conversely, a few more strung-out troopers often load as many tracers as they can get their hands on for dramatic effect. Category:Technology Category:Guns